framed
by ebonyrose778
Summary: clary fray witnessed something horrible. somthign every one blames her for. so when kicked out on the streets of new york, what happens when she becomes a hired house keeper to imogen herondale? one way or another this little piece of paradaise clary has found can't last forever.
1. Chapter 1

Blood splatter my face, hand and cloths. Screaming I ran as fast as I could away from my nightmare.

*your nightmares are real*

i stared at the soap in the health and hygiene isle. man i wanted a shower... and a tooth brush. as i swiped my tongue against my grotty teeth, i stared longingly at the strawberry blitz mouth wash and didn't move until an old lady came over and asked " why are you staring at the mouthwashes deary? can't decide whats best? can't say i blame you." i looked over at the old lady and smiled. i liked old people, such nice people. " my god, your filthy!" okay...maybe not so much. ":and your cloths... is that blood!? deary why are you so dirty? no wonder your staring at this stuff!" i looked at her and back at the health products and sighed" my parents... kicked me out saying...saying" i choked up as tears started falling. the old lady looked at me in concern " what did they say deary?" by now i was trying not to breakdown, this old lady didn't need this " they said i was a disappointment and that.. that they didn't have a daughter. after that i never saw them again. not hard considering that i took several buses and used all my money to get here from Florida." the old women looked at me in pity. god damn it! i just sort of lied to a old person and made her pity me. " well deary, we can't have that! now can we" she opened her purse and handed me a fifty dollar note " what? no i can't take this" i said backing away." nonsense! and don't worry, you'll be working it of for me by doing some cleaning. god knows my old bones can handle it" i smiled at her and graciously took the note and asked her what her name was "Imogen, Imogen Herondale" she asked mine "clary, just clary"

*for every kindness, there are two sins*

i was in an old eighties styled bathroom with yellow tiles and white swan feature tiles that bordered the baby blue walls. i stripped down and turned the faucet until it was as hot as it could go. i sat in the boiling hot until my red skin started to wrinkle and my soaked hair smelled of water melon. hmm i like water melons, i wonder if imoge- wait! no! i am not taking anything more from this women. i sighed as i stepped out of the now cold water and dressed in the old cotton pajamas that Imogen had giving me. in my malnutrition ed state they were a little big- in my defense the women even though in her late sixties, was 5 foot 5 compared to my 5 foot 2- though i didn't mind.

feeling as clean i had in months, i walked quietly the kitchen were i thought i heard imogen cooking. now imagine my surprise when i walk in to see a very tall, lean, well muscled man with blonde hair and sun kissed skin making tomato soup near the stove. i grabbed the nearest thing - a frying pan- and stalked over to him. he must of sensed my presence, because he started talking " so how has your day been? mine has been pretty crap-" he was cut short when he saw me, just as i swang the frying pan as hard as i could toward his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my followers! And other various people who like to read and write fan fictions!**

**I have some very important and sad news…. I'm abandoning winters beauty. I KNOW! I KNOW! WHY? WHY EBONY? Weeellll; I just don't have the time to continue Kristen's story. Don't worry I will write it after little witch and me and my soul****(that would be the sequel to little witch) are finished along with framed… eventually. Anyway, on with the show! And thank you to all who reviewed and a special thanks to rose (another fan fiction user) for editing and helping me write all my stories. You're awesome.**

**Now enough of my ranting! Who wants to see how Jace reacts to being hit in the head with a frying pan!**

**(J pov) **

Jace Herondale sauntered into his grandmother's old house; just he did every other day. Even though he shared an apartment with his best friend, it was date night for his best friend Alec and his boyfriend Magnus. He did not want to be there in case things got heated, which they always did. He had blonde hair that could be called golden and perfect glowing skin. He was used to being called perfect and a womanizer, so much so he decided to embrace it. With his golden eyes, Jace set off into the kitchen to get something to eat. As always when he opened the cupboard it had cans upon cans of tomato soup. He grinned. Imogen new it was his favourite. Grabbing out a can he shut the door with his foot and turned the stove on, knowing exactly were everything was. Once he leaned against the bench, waiting for his soup, he heard the shower running. He smelled something sweat, like strawberries and watermelons and frowned. His grandmother never used scented soup because she thought they never worked and that the companies that make them were scammers. But this, this smell was amazing. He had closed his eyes and hadn't realized that his soup was starting to burn until he smelt smoke and turned to stir it. He heard the shower turn off and footsteps walking towards the kitchen. When he heard them pause and started to talk " how has your day been? My been pretty crap-" he was cut of by a frying pan smashing into his face. And then it was black.

**Clary pov.**

Clary dropped the frying pan and ran out of the kitchen and to Imogen's room, where she sat watching better home and gardens "clary, dearie what's got you al in a huff?" she asked worriedly " guy, in the kitchen! Frying pan… soup…come quickly and grab the phone" she rushed out of the room and back to the kitchen to see if he was still there. When she saw him stir she grabbed the frying pan, holding it between her and the golden stranger. He groaned and open his eyes "wha-" he looked over at clary and narrowed his eyes " who the hell are you" he growled getting up and leaning against the bench. Clary was shaking in terror and took a step back "stay away from me! Or I'll hit you again" she yelled and raised the frying pan in a defensive position. Just then Imogen decided to walk in with the phone in hand

" Clary the police will be here soon, do you know where he is?" she asked not yet having looked in Jace's direction " hay gran!" Jace said cheerfully. Imogen blinked. And then blinked again " so, Jace you decided to scare the life out of my new maid? That not very gentlemen like" she scolded. Jace scowled " she hit me with a frying pan!" Imogen rolled her eyes, making clary laugh, " when did you get so soft" she teased and walked over to pinch Jace's dimples " gran stop!" he said in irritation. Imogen stepped back and gave a sad sigh "my only grandson hates me" Jace rolled his eyes and gave his grandmother a big bear hug " I love you gran" he said and she pulled back, giving his a stern look " you know better than to waltz right in Jace! I could have been nude! That would embarrass us both" Jace shuddered. I felt like I was intruding so I snuck back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After doing brush, rinse repeat four times I smiled at myself in the mirror. I swiped my tongue across my now sleek and shiny teeth and sighed. Time for bed. Clary walked into the crisp white room at the end of the hallway and flicked the switch on. She screamed and covered her eyes. Jace just stood there naked in shock "what the hell are you doing in my room!?" she yelled, hand still over her face "a duh, getting dressed! What does it look like to you?" he said duh written all over his face " well it looks to me that a naked boy is in my room- that I barley know- doing god knows what to my stuff!" she said sarcastically. Jace frowned and sat down-still naked- on her bed " what are you doing?" she asked, not willing to uncover her face. The only boy she had seen with out cloths on was her brother Jon and he never stopped teasing her about how red her face had turned and she wanted to keep it that way. "Sitting on the bed, which I should say, is my bed" a look of pure horror crossed Clary's face " you do have under wear on don't you? Please tell me you do" Jace smirked in satisfaction "nope," he replied while wriggling his butt on the quilt cover. Clary moaned. " You bastered, just get dressed and get out" Jace smirked again and said " you can open your eye's now." Clary uncovered her eyes and look at the still naked Jace. She shrieks in horror and covered her eyes; but not before her face turned beat red " I hate you!" she screamed and ran out into the hallway and into the lounge room. Collapsing on the sofa, she spied a large photo album. She picked it up and started flicking through the pages. Slowly a wicked smile started to form on her face " revenge is gonna be sweet" she said to herself.

**good god, i spoil you guys.I hoped you liked it! And also, my next project is gonna be you never loved me… if you know my other story little witch, than you will know who Bree is. Well this is sort of her story, you know? Like how her life was before the shadow alchemy and what she did to be sent there.**


End file.
